


Well, Fuck Me (Figuratively, I Mean. Literally Too, I Guess?)

by PKLucky



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Hate Sex, implied kyoko/kyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKLucky/pseuds/PKLucky
Summary: Kyoko gets fucked by Kusanagi. That's it, that's the fic. (Not related to my Kyoko/Kyo fic series)
Relationships: Cosplayer Kyoko/Kusanagi
Kudos: 1





	Well, Fuck Me (Figuratively, I Mean. Literally Too, I Guess?)

“D-Damn you…! Kusa… Kusanagiiii!!” Kyoko moaned as the Kyo clone rammed his throbbing cock into her dripping pussy.

Kusanagi looked down at Kyoko. Her ass in the air, her hands grasping the bedsheets, her face flushed and sweaty… Finally, he had her exactly how he wanted her. With a loud smack to her ass, he sneered, “What’s wrong? Is Kyoko mad because she ended up wanting to fuck mean, ol’ Kusanagi after all?”

Kyoko gritted her teeth, “Fuck off, you bastard! I-- _ gah! _ ” She gasped as Kusanagi thrusted harder into her. Though she continued to swear at the clone, her body gave in to his commanding girth. Her walls clenched around it as her legs trembled from the force. Kyoko bit her lip; Kusanagi’s tip driving into her sent jolts of pleasure throughout her body. She squealed as her body edged closer to climax. Her hands balled up tighter. Her toes curled. Her body fired up.

Kusanagi slapped her ass again and jeered, “You gonna cum, you fucking whore?” Another slap. “Gonna admit the real Kyo’s cock ain’t good enough?” Another. “Gonna let me make you cum even after you rejected me?” Kusanagi pulled Kyoko into him and pushed his whole length inside her. “Fucking take it, you bitch!”

Kyoko screamed as Kusanagi’s seed shot into her. His fluids mixed with hers and leaked out of her entrance. Kusanagi pulled out and panted heavily, and Kyoko flopped onto her side. Her mouth hung open as her chest heaved.

“B-Bastard…” That was all that Kyoko could muster.

Kusanagi smirked and brushed a lock of hair away from her face, “Just admit it. You love me.”

“Whatever.”


End file.
